Coffee Shop Chaos
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Otori meet up in a coffee shop for a study date. They are then spied on by the Ancients and graduates. They are messed with in return.


Due to recent developments, Hoshitani and Otori decide to talk about their roles in the Shadow & Lights play as well as get to know each other better in a coffee shop. Hoshitani ordered hot cocoa while Otori got his coffee.

Surprisingly, Hoshitani decided to wear the black lens-less glasses so he can study while trying to impress his Senpai. This only makes Otori chuckle, taking the glasses from his kohai's face, and putting them on himself. Hoshitani laughs, "You look good in those."

Otori smiles back, "Why, thank you." They both laugh, enjoying each other's company as they talk some more. Otori does eventually give Hoshitani the glasses back, Hoshitani putting them away for now.

Unbeknownst to them, Uozumi, Futaba and Saotome arrive, spot them together, then hide, deciding to spy on them. Uozumi, mostly because he feels Hoshitani stole Otori from him. Futaba and Saotome because they wanted to know just how close those two were…plus, it seemed interesting. Besides, _someone_ had to make sure Uozumi doesn't do anything stupid.

After about an hour of listening to them get along so well, Akatsuki, Yuzuriha and Sazanami enter. Spotting their Senpai, Akatsuki asks, "What're you do-" But was interrupted by Uozumi, "Shhh."

They're dragged down, Akatsuki whispering, "What're you doing?" Uozumi only points to the other table, where Hoshitani and Otori are, laughing. Eyes widening, Akatsuki agrees to spy on them too, Yuzuriha and Sazanami sighing in reluctant agreement too.

Akatsuki wanted to see if Hoshitani was just like Otori. Sazanami and Yuzuriha just wanted to see how Otori is with his kohai while keeping an eye on Akatsuki.

After awhile, Hoshitani notices their presence while Otori remained oblivious, a bit distracted by talking to the waitress about dessert. Using a menu, Hoshitani beckons Otori closer with his finger. Raising an eyebrow, Otori leans in closer, hearing his kohai whisper, "We have company."

Otori looks around, and notices that, yes, they do have unexpected company today. Smiling, Otori whispers back, "Want to mess with them?" Hoshitani only smiles back, responding with a nod.

As their dessert arrived, a slice of chocolate cheese cake and a slice of orange cheese cake, they both try a bite. Humming in bliss, Hoshitani asks, "Can I try a bite of yours?"

Otori smiles, "Only if I can try a bite of yours." Hoshitani's eyes sparkle, "Deal."

Taking their spoons and digging into their cheese cake, they both fed each other. Humming, they both smile at the taste.

However, this action also causes their spies to blush slightly. Uouzmi and Akatsuki especially.

After they finished off the cheese cake, they wiped each other off with napkins. Then, they argue about the bill. Hoshitani and Otori glare at each other, both insisting to pay this time.

They eventually decide it with rock-paper-scissors. They both played paper, and tied several times before one of them wins. Otori played scissors.

While victorious and paying the bill, Hoshitani pouts at him cutely. Otori smiles and ruffles his kohai's head, messing up his hair a bit. When trying to pull his hand away, Hoshitani stops him, hand on his wrist. They look at each other, Hoshitani looking like he wants to be pet more. Otori could only smile, looking at him softly as he pets Hoshitani's head a few more times before Hoshitani allowed him to stop.

The spies are amazed at this. They've never seen Otori like this before, and never would've guessed how close those two were until now.

Then, Otori calls out to them, "Enjoying the show?" They're startled and surprised. Chuckling, Hoshitani says, "We knew all along."

All of them blush, embarrassed at being caught like this. "Now, we would appreciate it if you guys don't spy on us," Otori smiles. Hoshitani smiles, "Un! What we do outside of practice is none of your business." Then, they both leave together, leaving their spies embarrassed, blushing, and awkward.

* * *

Outside the coffee shop, Hoshitani and Otori high-five each other for a job well done, and hug, promising to see each other tomorrow.

* * *

Omake:

Hoshitani kisses Otori's cheek, much to the dismay of Otori, making him blush slightly, a bit dazed. The spies are shocked, eyes widened and blushing slightly as well. Then, Otori kisses Hoshitani on the lips, surprising everyone, including Hoshitani and himself.

Blushing yet smiling, both Hoshitani and Otori went their separate ways, promising to meet up again tomorrow. Most spies that day blushed hard yet were happy for them, Uozumi felt that he lost again, and Akatsuki was jealous that Otori had such a relationship when he didn't.


End file.
